Primitive Souls
Primitive Souls is the final stage in Depths of My Heart. It is a No Continues stage. When clearing the stage, you have a 3% chance to unlock Dogumaru. Battleground *0.67 seconds20f after the battle begins, a Mooth is spawned, followed by 2 more with a 6.7~10-second200~300f delay per Mooth. *A group of 5 Ginger Snaches are deployed after 10 seconds, they're deployed through the entire battle, but as time passes, their spawn frequency decreases. *A Dark Otter is spawned after 30 seconds, 30 seconds after the first Dark Otter, 2 more are deployed, and groups of 2 are deployed every 83.3 seconds2500f. After the third duo, only 1 Dark Otter will be spawned every 83.3 seconds. *3 Dogumaru appear in total during the battle: The first appears 46.67 seconds 1400f after the battle begins, the second appears 1 minute after the first, and the final appears 66.7 seconds2000f after the second. *When the enemy base is down to 99%, 90%, and 80%, 10 Ginger Snaches, 3 Dark Otters, and 2 Mooths are spawned, respectively. Strategies General Before attempting Primitive Souls, it is HIGHLY recommended to level up your cats to level 50. Do not use level 30s or level 40s on this stage. One notable example is if you use a level 50 Fishman Cat. Below level 50, Fishman Cat cannot 3HKO the starting Mooths. This has a very big impact in battle as you will end up needing to spend more money, and spend more time to kill the starting enemies, thus making the battle far more difficult than if you were to ultramax your units. EVERY LEVEL COUNTS. This stage plays out very similarly to Draconian (Deadly). Both have Mooths at the start of the stage, both have waves of otters to support the main boss (Dark Otters in this case), and both have their main boss in a group of 3. Even Dogumaru and Manic King Dragon Cat fill very similar roles in battle. However, the strategy for this stage is different from Draconian. The general idea is to destroy the Mooths and the first Dark Otter quickly, then damage the first Dogumaru while it's approaching. After that, 2 Dark Otters come and you destroy those and then finish off the first Dogumaru right before the second Dogumaru approaches. Then damage the second Dogumaru just like the first one, and you'll see two more Dark Otters and the third and final Dogumaru approaching. Destroy the Dark Otters and finish off the second Dogumaru. Then destroy the third Dogumaru and finish the stage. Kill the Dogumarus before the 3 of them stack, or else it'll be pretty much defeat. Strategy 1 (No Uber ft. Talented Super Rares) (Note that the Talents are not necessary to win, but they do make a big difference in difficulty.) Row 1: Can Can Cat (Lv50) (all Talents maxed), Fishman Cat (Lv50) (Attack Buff Talent maxed), Manic Island Cat (Lv50), Slapstick Cats (Lv50), Manic Jamiera Cat (Lv50) Row 2: Jamiera Cat (Lv20+80), Bombercat (his level doesn't really matter since he is only there to freeze the Dark Otters, but it would be great if he could survive an attack from a peon), Pizza Cat (Lv50, Defense Buff and Attack Buff Talents maxed), Ultimate Mecha-Bun (Lv40), Awakened Bahamut Cat (Lv40) Demonstrated video Recommended Ubers The following Uber Rares are good for this stage, and if you have any of these, using them will make things easier. Lufalan Pasalan: Outranges Dogumaru and provides support against Dark Otters. Be careful with him, since he only outranges Dogumaru by 20. Balrog Cat (Talented): With maxed ATK and Strengthen Talents, once his Strengthen activates, he has a mind-boggling 131,028 DPS at level 40, along with lightning-fast recharge for an Uber Rare. With these conditions met, he can kill a Dogumaru in simply 4 hits. Immortal Yukimura: Insane speed along with a 1f attack animation, which means he has a near-guaranteed chance to deliver hits, on top of having a short recharge time. Can make easy work of the Dark Otters if timed well. Kalisa: Good movement speed, knockback rate, and health allow her to chip a nice amount of Dogumaru's HP, or you can use her to deal damage to the peons instead. Ultima Twinstars can be an alternative substitute, since it works similar to her. Immortal Keiji: High health and DPS, along with a short recharge time. Divine Kai: Can tank a fair amount, even if the Dogumaru are stacked, has a quick recharge allowing for her to get back and soak up more damage, and can dish out some great punishment (around 1/10th of their HP). Cats in the Cradle can be an alternative substitute, for similar reasons. Ultima Galaxy Cosmo: Able to hit Dogumaru while having enough standing range to remain safe from their hits. Also, at level 32 or higher, he deals enough damage to OHKO the Ginger Snaches as well, which helps to prevent them from getting in other units' way. Kasa Jizo: Great mid-ranged DPS for the Otters and Snaches. Baby Gao works similarly well, but is more effective for the Snaches and less for the Otters. Balaluga: Able to constantly freeze and disrupt Dogumaru's attack in addition to weakening them, allowing shorter-ranged cats, especially rushers like Awakened Bahamut or Ultimate Mecha-Bun, to get in and deal a lot more damage than they normally would. Saber Alter CC: Great DPS and movement speed, and Long Distance makes it less likely that a peon interferes with her and Dogumaru. Knockback resets her attack rate, she's cheap to deploy, and her recharge time makes her very helpful here. Walkthrough Reference * https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s13011.html Category:Uncanny Legends Stages Category:Sub-chapter 61 Levels Category:No Continue Stages